


Winter

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: just some team fun with snow, the shimadas deserve to be happy, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: The Shimada brothers enjoy winter like they used to as kids in Hanamura ft the rest of the team and hot cocoa





	

They were a long way from home. The base at Gibraltar was covered in snow and it reminded the two brothers of Hanamura in the winter. Hanzo was staring out the window at the scene before him with a mug of tea when Genji joined him. The cyborg spent a few moments staring too. Before long though, his naturally rambunctious nature showed itself again and he was shoving something wrapped at Hanzo.

 

“What is this?” The archer looked down at the parcel in his hands.

 

“Open it!” Genji said insistently. “I thought you’d like it because then we could both go outside.”

 

Somewhat reluctantly, Hanzo peeled the paper open to reveal a neatly folded sweater as well as a scarf, mittens, and a hat. With a little chuckle, he walked over to place it down on the table. Picking up the sweater gingerly, he read the kanji on the front. Only Genji would ever buy him something so ridiculous and yet he found himself pulling it on. It was a dark royal blue and it matched the one that his brother was already wearing, albeit with a different dirty phrase on the front in Japanese. Even though the cyborg didn’t  _ need _ to wear clothes, he seemed very fond of his forest green sweater. And clothes in general.

 

“This is ridiculous brother,” Hanzo laughed despite himself.

 

“Put on the rest and let’s go outside!”

 

“Give me a moment.”

 

And that’s how the rest of the team found two fully built forts out on the front lawn made out of the snow. Genji’s featured a full snowman while Hanzo’s had kanji carved into the front. It was telling Genji to fuck off. The two brothers were flinging snowballs with almost alarming force at each other and laughing openly. Hana and Lucio ran out to join Genji’s side of the fight excitedly after being scolded by Ana to put on something warm. McCree and Pharah went out to even the teams and before long everyone was out playing in the snow somehow. Ana was the lone one to stay in and prepare for when the others returned, busying herself with making enough hot cocoa for everyone. 

 

It was the most fun Hanzo could remember having since he and Genji were children. The scene was very similar to how they used to play as kids back in Hanamura when their mother would turn a blind eye to their antics and lie to their father if he was looking for them. Before long, Genji made the sprint across their battlefield to try and take Hanzo hostage. Both brothers instead landed in one of the snowbanks, laughing hysterically. The archer knocked on his brother’s helmet roughly to get him to pull off the visor.

 

“Thank you Genji,” Hanzo was smiling, the cold seeping into him.

 

“You needed to have some fun brother,” Genji punched him lightly in the arm.

 

“Come inside before you all catch a cold!” Ana’s voice rang out over the speaker system and all obeyed.

Inside, the team all grabbed a mug of cocoa from Ana and retreated to their usual spots. Genji and Hanzo sat beside each other on one side of a rectangular table, arguing and laughing together in a language that no one else understood. Everyone was relieved to see the pair getting along so well since their new relationship hadn’t started off so well once Hanzo learned Genji was alive. The only real thing missing was their mother sneaking cookies to them under the table but even Ana had thought of that. Soon she brought out enough plates full of cookies for everyone and they munched away. It was the best day Hanzo had ever had in the Overwatch base and Genji smiled to himself, knowing how happy he’d made his brother.


End file.
